El Secuestro
by Freegeta
Summary: Bulma recién sabe que está embarazada de Trunks. Vegeta no se lo toma muy bien. Al volver a casa Bulma ha sido secuestrada. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era una mañana magnífica. De esas que le gusta a la gente para salir simplemente a pasear. El Sol estaba ya lanzando débiles rayos que calentaban suavemente la tierra. La temperatura era perfecta. Templada a la sombra. Los ciudadanos de Capsule City empezaban a salir de sus casas en busca de respirar el aire libre sin las prisas y ajetreos de entre diario. El Domingo era el día indicado para hacer compras o ir al rastro, o solamente pasear por los parques y no eran muchos los que preferían quedarse en casa, y menos cuando el tiempo acompañaba como era el caso.

Pero no todos hacían eso. El ser día de Domingo conlleva también a que los de la noche del Sábado vuelven a casa, cada uno a lo suyo. Había varios de estas personas saliendo de una discoteca que habría siempre hasta altas horas de la mañana. Una de ellas, un hombre muy bien avenido, bastante musculoso con el pelo completamente negro y hacia arriba, andaba dando pequeños tumbos. De repente este hombre se detuvo apoyado e una farola, miró al Sol gruñendo cuando los rayos se cebaron con sus pupilas y orientándose con él empezó a levitar y salió disparado dejando a los demás patidifusos por unos segundos, aunque en seguida le olvidaron cuando creyeron que veían visiones a causa de su borrachera.

El hombre se dirigió volando a una gran mansión cilíndrica en pleno centro de la ciudad, con el nombre de Capsule Corp. grabado en la pared en letras grandes y llamativas. Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta cambió de idea y se dirigió hacia un balcón de la planta de los dormitorios el cual se encontraba abierto de par en par. No quería que nadie le viese y le empezase a preguntar. Sentía la cabeza mareada a causa del alcohol ingerido y cómo alguien levantase mucho la voz temía que su furia se descontrolase. Solo necesitaba una buena ducha caliente y un sueño reparador. Con esa intención aterrizó suavemente en la terraza sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

-No quería despertar a los dueños de la casa, que con lo "amables" que eran seguramente que le empezarían de nuevo a asfixiar con su amabilidad y no quería que un desgraciado accidente les ocurriese. Tampoco deseaba despertar a Bulma. Después de la terrible discusión de ayer y que hizo que él se marchase para liberar su Ki sin muertes no tenía ninguna ganas de verla. Seguro que empezaba otra vez a gritar como loca y con su cabeza en el estado que se encontraba no sabría contenerse. Maldita mujer. Debía de estar loca al hablarse así. O yo por permitirla contestarme como lo hace. Decididamente tendré que hablar con ella y explicarla cual es su función en esta sociedad. No puedo perder el tiempo cuando falta poco para la llegada de esas chatarras que dijo el muchacho que vendrían a por nosotros. Mejor me voy directo a dormir un rato. Ya me ducharé después.

Habiendo pensado todo esto Vegeta, pues era él nuestro protagonista, se adentró en la habitación levitando para evitar que sus pisadas despertasen a la que presumiblemente se encontraría dormida. Por un momento se le ocurrió despertarla con otra ocupación pero volvió a recordar lo acontecido hacía unas cuantas horas y se le quitaron las ganas. Llegó a la cama y aterrizó suavemente a los pies de la misma. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no verla en la cama. Eso le extrañó, pues los días festivos ella siempre remoloneaba en la cama hasta mucho más tarde que de costumbre. Intentó detectar su Ki en la mansión y no lo logró. Eso le desconcertó pero lo atribuyó a que el alcohol debía de haber mermado su detección.

Cómo ella no se encontraba en la habitación ya no tenía sentido no hacer ruido y decidió ducharse. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba dejándola amontonada en el rincón de la ropa sucia y se dirigió completamente desnudo hacia la ducha que compartían ellos. Al llegar encendió el grifo del agua caliente a toda presión para que saliese casi ardiendo. Le gustaba llegar a ese grado de calor que los humanos no podían soportar. A él le relajaba, cuando notó que ya estaba suficientemente caliente se metió dentro y dejo que el agua le atacase el cráneo como si de una taladradora se tratase. Eso automáticamente sirvió para que el pálpito de sus sienes se tranquilizase, después de unos minutos en esa postura, con los brazos sujetando la pared y el agua resbalándole de la cabeza a los pies decidió darse también un baño así que cerró el desagüe y conectó el grifo de abajo. Se tumbó cual largo era y cuando estuvo bien cubierto sacó uno de sus pies del agua y con el mismo cerró el grifo. Se puso una toalla sobre la cabeza y se relajó completamente.

Llegó a tal grado de relajación que cuando despertó el agua ya estaba casi fría. Se sacudió un poco víctima de no recordar al principio donde estaba y se levantó. Quitó el tapón y dejó que el agua se escurriera por las cañerías. Se volvió a duchar, esta vez con agua fría para despejarse y salió de la ducha. La resaca había desaparecido casi por completo. Ahora lo que sentía era un hambre atroz. Se secó con una toalla cada parte de su cuerpo y salió desnudo a su cuarto. Alguno de los robots de la casa se había llevado la ropa sucia del montón donde la había dejado así que se dirigió al armario y se puso otra ropa, exacta a la que tenía. Bulma quería que el cambiase de look y se pusiese una de esas prendas que los estúpidos humanos llamaban camisas, pero lo de tener que anudarse esos botoncitos y esa tela tan súper delicada que acababa rompiéndose siempre le sacaban de quicio así que hico que le tejieran su misma ropa varias veces de tal forma que ni tan siquiera se molestaba en pensar.

Una vez vestido bajó a la cocina. Intentó volver a sentir el Ki pero solo encontró el del su loco padre que estaba en el laboratorio y el de la estúpida madre en el jardín, como casi siempre, para ellos no existían festivos ni diarios, hacían siempre lo mismo. También localizó a varios criados y sirvientes pero ni rastro de Bulma. Se inclinó de hombros pensando que se habría marchado a causa de la discusión. Llegó a la cocina y devoró plato tras plato hasta quedar saciado. La bebida le había dado apetito y había comido más que de costumbre así que decidió entrenar unas horas hasta el anochecer para sudar todo el alcohol que le quedara y la comida ingerida de más así que se fue a la nave espacial para ejercitarse con la máquina gravitatoria.

-Tengo que dominar las 400g y todavía me cuesta moverme en las 350g, joder, tengo que entrenarme mucho más y no perder tanto tiempo con esa humana- iba pensando con semblante serio

Sin darse cuenta fue pasando el tiempo, el Sol descendió de lo más alto hasta caer detrás del horizonte. Los últimos rayos se escapaban por las rendijas del paisaje dando lugar a una expansión de luz y color hermosísima, las jóvenes parejas de enamorados se deleitaban mirando el espectáculo, pero él no era así. Seguía entrenándose sin descanso y sin importarle lo más mínimo su alrededor. Cuando llegó al término de sus fuerzas llegó como pudo al control de mandos y reinició la gravedad a la normal. Se había entrenado muy duro y había conseguido mejorar, pero todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca del grado Super Saiyajin. Lo lograría, tenía que hacerlo. Pero de momento tenía que recuperar fuerzas. Salió de la nave y fue andando hasta la mansión pues no tenía ni fuerzas para levitar. Hacía bastante rato que la luna estaba en lo alto y esto le sorprendió, no solía quedarse hasta tan tarde. Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió una frugal comida para dormir sin pesadeces, claro que, para él, una frugal comida habría llenado al más fortachón de los humanos. Luego subió las escaleras y llegó a la cama. Otra vez sin rastro de Bulma, esta vez si que se extrañó. Era increíble. Aumentó su potencia de detección de Ki y no la encontró. Cómo ya había recuperado algo de fuerzas salió por el balcón y voló hacia arriba para tener la ciudad bajo sus pies con el fin de detectarla.

-Si estaba con el mosquito del Yamcha este iba a tener un serio problema - iba pensando.

Pero no, no estaba, detectó a Yamcha en un bar de fama de la ciudad rodeado de un par de mujeres, pero ninguna era el Ki de ella. Descendió lentamente y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Paseó a lo largo del cuarto sin parar de pensar. No sabía ni que sentía en su interior, pero algo le decía que no estaba todo tan claro. Cuando decidió acostarse fue hacia la cama pero algo le hizo ir por el lado donde habitualmente solía quedar dormida Bulma y un papel clavado en la almohada con un alfiler le hizo sorprenderse. No había visto ese papel, claro que tampoco se había acercado a la cama.

-Maldita mujer. Seguro que era una nota suya anunciándole que se marchaba durante una temporada. Seguramente a casa del viejo charlatán ese en la isla en medio de la nada o a casa de la chiflada mujer de Kakarotto.- pensaba mientras alargaba el brazo.

Cogió la hoja desgarrándola del alfiler, encendió la luz de la mesilla y la leyó. A medida que leyó la corta nota notó que su Ki avanzaba peligrosamente. No se dio cuenta pero las paredes empezaron a temblar y cuando la cama repiqueteó contra el suelo lo notó y a duras penas lo controló.

La hoja ponía lo siguiente:

_ Tenemos secuestrada a la futura madre de su hijo. Lo sabemos todo. Usted dice no sentir nada hacia ellos pero sabemos lo orgulloso que es. Si no complace nuestras exigencias la torturaremos, esperaremos a que nazca el bebé y luego les enviaremos los dos cuerpos por correo. No intente buscarnos. No nos encontrará. Nos pondremos en contacto con usted. Sabemos que no avisará a nadie. Este es un asunto entre usted y nosotros. Sálvela o déjelos morir. Usted elige. El __Miércoles__ al amanecer demostrará su elección. No lo olvide, las vidas de los dos están solamente en sus manos._

_TS_

* * *

** Espero que os guste mi nueva historia. Espero los Reviews de vosotros/as opinándome al respecto. Gracias DioXa por todo tu apoyo.**


	2. 01 La Discusión

La Discusión

Vegeta volvió a leer la nota. Al terminar la volvió a releer una vez más. No podría ni siquiera imaginar que alguien tuviese la osadía de tocar algo que le pertenecía solo a él. Era increíble. Cerró los puños con fuerza estrujando la nota que sostenía con la mano derecha e intentó controlar su Ki, el cual le pedía a gritos aflorar y destruir algo. Necesitaba liberarlo para poder pensar con detenimiento asique salió por la terraza y volando a toda velocidad alcanzó ese paraje solitario que ya conocía de otras veces.

Nada más aterrizar allí dio un grito desgarrador dejando expandir todo su Ki con libertad y provocó una explosión enorme a todo su alrededor. Si hubiese seguido en la Capsule Corp. es probable que toda la ciudad estuviese borrada de la faz de la tierra. Una vez disipado la terrible humareda se distinguió al saiyano con su aura alrededor de él palpitando como si tuviera vida propia. Si le mirabas a la cara verías su estado de ánimo perfectamente escrito en su mirada. La ira amenazaba con controlarle pero después de una lucha interna la cual debió de ser dura los ojos volvieron a su normalidad y su Ki se redujo considerablemente. Mientras recuperaba las fuerzas se puso a recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Flashback

_Vegeta salía de su cámara de entrenamiento gravitatorio, como todos los días, bastante cansado. Fue directo a ducharse mientras pensaba en que la mujer terrícola debía de estar esperándole en su habitación con algún juego nuevo de lencería. Sabía que había pasado el __día__ comprando y cada vez que iba de compras traía un juego nuevo. __Salió de la ducha dispuesto a comprobarlo y secándose rápidamente fue a su habitación sin detenerse a vestirse con algo más que solo con la toalla._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma supo que algo no andaba como era debido. Algo había cambiado. Notó el Ki de ella, el cual reconocía ya en todos sus detalles, y se convenció de que algo la ocurría. Se __arrepintió__ de haber cruzado solo con la toalla y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto a vestirse. Mientras se ponía su ropa normal estuvo a punto de resolver no ir a su cuarto._

_-Seguro que está llorando. Maldita mujer. No puede ser como todas las demás. ¿No entiende el gran honor que hago permitiéndola acostarse conmigo? Soy el príncipe de los saiyajins. ¿Es que nunca va a comprender eso? Maldita sea. Iré, pero solo porque las veces que ha pasado algo parecido al día siguiente no para de gritarme. Hasta que me canse de ella, claro. Maldición. A ver __qué__ carajo se le ha roto. Todavía podré __consolarla y tener mi ración de sexo con ella- fue pensando mientras una sonrisa pícara se le dibujaba en el rostro._

_Otra vez tomó la misma dirección que antes y que cada una de las noches desde hacía unos meses. Al llegar a la puerta ni siquiera llamó, giró el pomo y entró. No se había equivocado. Bulma tumbada de espaldas y lloraba copiosamente con la cabeza enterrada bajo la almohada. Vegeta esperó que fuera algo banal para ir rápido a lo que le interesaba y con tal motivo la abordó:_

_-__Mujer__ – dijo casi susurrando__ en un tono casi juguetón__ - ¿qué te ocurre ahora?_

_Ella le oyó pero lejos de levantarse y lanzarse a sus brazos como él esperaba arreció sus lágrimas con más fuerza lo que exasperó al príncipe al cual la paciencia no entraba dentro de sus virtudes._

_-Mujer – repitió en un tono ya más fuerte y seco- ¿qué diablos pasa? Deja ya de llorar y dilo de una vez. Estoy empezando a cansarme ya de tanto lloriqueo. No sirve de nada. Enfréntate a tus problemas en vez de ahogarlos en __débiles__ lágrimas._

_-Maldito seas tú y toda tu miserable raza – gritó ella __dejándole__ completamente consternado – que me enfrente a mis problemas¿no? A MIS problemas – y __poniéndose__ de pie se le acercó hasta que quedaron sus rostros a solo un palmo de distancia le siguió diciendo – pues bien, si eso quieres eso tendrás. ¿Quieres saber mis problemas? Pues eso tendrás. Llevamos liados durante unos meses. Y durante este tiempo no has aprendido ni tan siquiera a llamarme por mi nombre. Y encima el principito todavía pretende entrar aquí susurrando para que me lance corriendo a sus brazos y tenga __su__ ración de sexo diario ¿no es eso? – escupió __chillando__ sus palabras._

_-Pero a qué cojones viene tanta tontería – no soportaba sus gritos y le costaba controlar su __Ki en momentos como es__e – es que acaso no gozas todas las noches. Deberías estar contenta de que venga a tu lecho a diario y toma__r__lo como__el honor que __en verdad es y no venirme con gritos de mujer, no __sé__ en verdad que esperas de mi – soltó dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-Esperar de ti. ¿Que qué espero de ti, dices? Eso vete de una vez. Lárgate, pero para siempre. Maldigo el día que te conocí y cambiaste mi vida para siempre. No te necesito. Podré criarle yo sola sin tu ayuda._

_Esa declaración del motivo de su llanto hizo que Vegeta se detuviese con el pomo en la mano. Ya no escuchaba más los gritos de la mujer. No sentía nada a su alrededor. _

_-Ella había dicho "cria__rle __sola". ¿Criarle¿Un hijo¿Ella iba a tener un hijo suyo? Era imposible. Bueno, imposible no__ pues no usaba protección. Pero bueno¿eso era lo que pretendía¿Qué __él__ actuase de padre? Ésta mujer está loca si se le ha pasado por la cabeza tal insensatez– pensaba._

_-__Vegeta, __¿me estás escuchando? __Dime__ algo – tenía a ella justo a su lado y no se había enterado._

_-¿Has dicho que vas a tener un hijo…. mío? –__decidió__ que lo mejor era abordar directamente el asunto- ¿Qué te has quedado preñada? Mujer¿estás segura de querer tenerlo?_

_A ella no se le escapó el hecho de que siempre utilizase la misma forma __verbal__derivándole__ le responsabilidad a ella. El momento que creía haber visto hacía unos instantes en el que él la abrazaba feliz y contento y para confesar su __amor por__ ella y tener una vida alejados de la lucha se esfumó tan rápido como había venido. Él nunca se haría cargo de su hijo, ahora lo sabía, y esa certeza amenazó con terminar por derrumbarla._

_-Maldito. ¿Voy a¿Estoy segura? Maldito seas tú y toda tu raza – empezó a gritarle de nuevo- Sí, voy a tener un hijo tuyo. Estoy cien por cien segura de querer tenerlo. Y si tú no estás seguro es tu problema. No te necesito. Márchate ahora mismo de aquí, lárgate – y cogiendo el pomo abrió la puerta del todo y se puso a un lado con la mirada al opuesto, no quería derrumbarse mirando __cómo__ se iba él y todas sus esperanzas. No le daría la oportunidad de ver otra vez sus lágrimas.__ En cuanto él hubo salido se tumbo en la cama y volvió a llorar mas desgarradoramente que antes._

_El príncipe estaba en el pasillo. No sabía __cómo__ reaccionar, no entendía nada. No debía de importarle los llantos de esa mujer. ¿Qué le ocurría?_

_-Maldita mujer- susurró para __sí__ mismo- si esperas que me convierta en algo que no soy estás muy equivocada. Si quieres tener un hijo mío pues enhorabuena. Tenlo. Pero más vale que no esperes de mí el comportamiento de los malditos terrícolas. Soy un saiyajin, no es mi problema el cuidar hijos. __Echarme__ de la habitación, debería de derribar la puerta demostrarla quien manda. Pero no la necesito. Me iré y conseguiré las mujeres que yo quiera._

_Él se marchó volando para __demostrarla__ a ella (y a __sí__ mismo) que era libre e independiente. Fue al primer bar que __vio__ y se pidió un whisky doble. Hacía mucho que no bebía pues le embotaba sus sentidos y no le gustaba el día siguiente pero en ese momento era lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Y así uno tras otro fue perdiendo la razón del tiempo hasta que volvió a su casa ya por la mañana._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ya había terminado de recuperar totalmente la compostura. Todavía conservaba la nota en la mano asique la abrió y volvió a leerla. Cuando estaba en ello se le ocurrió una idea para nada descabellada - ¿Y si todo esto fuera una estúpida idea de ella para que él fuera a buscarla y aceptase ser padre? Capaz de ello sería. Lo mejor es asegurarme, daré una batida por las casas de sus estúpidos amigos y que tenga cuidado si se encuentra allí, la demostraré que conmigo no se juega. Miraré en casa del viejo ese en la isla y de la mujer de kakarotto. No se me ocurre ningún otro lugar.

Pensando esto salió volando en dirección a esos dos sitios. Por el camino iba intentando no pensar en lo que haría si ella se encontraba escondida en alguno de ellos. Pero su búsqueda resultó infructuosa. En la casa de la playa notó distintos Ki pero ninguno era el de ella. Lo mismo cuando fue a casa de la mujer de Kakarotto, allá sólo estaba la mujer y su hijo. Ni rastro de Bulma por ningún lado. Decidió volver a la casa dándose previamente una vuelta por alrededor de la ciudad cosa que le frustró. Tuvo que ir viendo cada Ki y ninguno se parecía al de ella. Llevaba tiempo viviendo en su compañía y yaciendo junto a ella y se conocía su Ki a la perfección. Y no lo encontró. Era como si hubiese desaparecido.

Cuando llegó a la Capsule Corp. era ya casi amanecer. Se echó sin desvestirse sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza e intentó conciliar el sueño. De nada sirvió, su mente se negaba a dejar de cavilar en todo lo acontecido.

-Es increíble¿quién puede tener la osadía de hacerme esto? A mí. A MÍ. Totalmente increíble. ¿Quién será¿Quién tendrá la osadía¿El namekiano? No, estará ocupado entrenando con el inútil de Kakarotto. ¿Su hijo? Descartado, ese es aún más estúpido que su padre. ¿El viejo de la isla¿Los otros humanos? Lo dudo mucho. ¿Y la nota? – la cogió para hacerla otra rápida relectura mientras le daba vueltas en su cabeza a las piezas del puzle - ¿TS? TS. ¿Quién cojones será TS¿Le conozco¿Algún superviviente de las fuerzas de Freezer tal vez? No, tampoco me convence. No quedó vivo nadie con la suficiente capacidad y atrevimiento. Y menos tras la muerte de su amo y señor. Además que no me suena para nada que nadie llevase las siglas TS. Pensemos. ¿Cómo se llaman los de aquí? Está el namekiano… Piccolo, eso, piccolo. ¿Y los demás? Ahí, no me acuerdo de los nombres. Malditos humanos. Espera, ya se – dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama – Bulma guardaba un archivo de esos que los humanos llaman fotografías y en él ella había ido escribiendo encima los nombres de cada persona y la fecha. Ahí tengo que buscarlo.

Se acercó a la cómoda de ella y revisó todos los cajones revolviéndolo todo. La ropa interior quedó desperdigada por el suelo, los cajones vueltos y volcados. Al no encontrarla se lió con el armario y allí lo encontró, junto con otras carpetas de distintas clases. Fue abriéndolas hasta que dio con el que buscaba y entonces se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a ojearlo. Fue pasando diversas fotos, en unas aparecían diversas personas haciendo tonterías y en otras posando. Vio una en la que Bulma estaba en bikini en la playa y los rayos de Sol la acariciaban suavemente la cara. Vegeta se quedó mirándola varios minutos, sin poder pensar en nada más salvo en ella. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado y se dispuso a realizar su acometido.

-A ver, empecemos de nuevo. El viejo este… Mutenroshi, no, tampoco cuadra. El enano calvo… Krilín… pfff vaya nombre. Yamcha, ese sí que lo conocía, y en todas las imágenes sale haciendo el imbécil. ¿Quién más? Goku… qué manía con llamarle de otro nombre a Kakarotto. Su mujer Milk y su hijo Gohan. Bah, no hay nadie. Pero me falta todavía más. Tienen que estar también el tres ojos y su amigo el payaso – pasó rápidamente las páginas y encontró una en la que estaban muchos juntos entre los que se encontraban los dos buscados en una especia de foto de familia – Mutenroshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Bulma, Milk, Goku, Lunch, TenShinHan y Chaoz. Nada, tampoco cuadran con TS… Un momento. TS. TenShinHan. ¡TS¿Habrá sido ese bastardo¿Se habrá atrevido a tocar un solo pelo de Bulma? Ella me pertenece. Maldito hijo de puta – ya no pensaba sino que hablaba casi a gritos – te las verás conmigo.

Dicho esto salió volando por la ventana de la alcoba y se fue en dirección de los bosques donde se suponía que él entrenaba. Era inútil esperar a que amaneciera del todo. Él no iba ya a dormirse y lo que hiciese el otro le daba absolutamente igual. Iba con la cara desencajada de ira. Pobre de aquel que se cruzase en su camino.

Les detectó cuando llevaba una hora sobrevolando los árboles. Esto le sirvió para tranquilizarse un poco pues de nada le servía matarlos según les viese. Él busca hacerlos sufrir por su osadía. Fue descendiendo sin tratar de ocultar su Ki, quería que supiesen que él se acercaba. Que sufrieran con ello. Que temblasen de terror. Ahora que los había encontrado no escaparían.

Los dos estaban de pie al lado de una cabaña. Había una tercera persona dentro de la casa, una mujer, pero no era Bulma con lo que la ignoró completamente. El tres ojos le miraba con una mezcla de inquietud y curiosidad. El enano estaba al lado de su pierna mirándole con temor. –Patético – pensó.

-Vegeta¿qué es lo que buscas por aquí¿Necesitas algo? – empezó TenShinHan.

-Miserable humano¿dónde está? – dijo suavemente, pero había tan dureza en su voz y sus ojos estaban tan fríos que asustó a Ten mucho más que si le hubiera gritado.

-No, no sé de qué me hablas¿dónde está quién?

-No me hagas perder la poca paciencia. ¿Dónde está ella? No lo volveré a repetir – exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ella? En la casa estaba – y volviéndose gritó- ¡Lunch! Sal, Vegeta te está buscando. – y volviéndose a su interlocutor, el cual parecía aún más airado que antes - ¿para, para qué buscas a Lunch¿Le ha pasado algo al maestro? – Una chica morena ya se había asomado a la puerta y miraba la situación con interés.

-Miserable terrícola. Debería aplastarte como a un gusano. No vuelvas a intentar reírte de mí¿entiendes? No me interesa la puta esa – señaló con la palma de la mano abierta hacia ella y volvió a preguntar, esta vez casi gritando - ¿o me dices dónde está o la hago desaparecer del mapa¿Lo entiendes mejor ahora?

TenShinHan pensaba a toda velocidad - ¿si no era a Lunch a quien buscaba a quién sería? Vegeta era capaz de matarlos a todos. Él había mejorado pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse con él. No obstante lucharía contra él si era preciso – una gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente.

-Vegeta, escúchame, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros tres. No hemos visto a nadie más en meses. No sabemos nada. ¿A quién buscas? Si necesitas mi ayuda te la brindaré, pero tranquilízate – según iba pronunciando las palabras Vegeta se iba enfureciendo más y más. El aura de su alrededor empezó a crecer. Ten notaba el Ki aumentando sin descanso.

-Que me tranquilice dices. – Vegeta terminó por enfurecerse y avanzó a dos pasos de ellos le gritó - ¿Qué me tranquilice¿Qué necesito tu ayuda¿TU AYUDA? – y de sorpresa golpeó le golpeó al estómago tan duramente y por sorpresa que le hizo doblarse en dos. A pesar de que Ten estaba esperando el golpe no lo había podido ni ver venir tan siquiera. Sintió como si una pesada maza le hubiese golpeado de frente.

Vegeta se giró hacia Chaoz. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Le miró y le lanzó una fortísima patada a la cabeza que le envió a estrellarse contra un árbol de al lado cayendo sin conocimiento. Oyó un estornudo procedente de la casa y al mirar hacia allí vio salir corriendo de la casa a una chica rubia con una ametralladora gritándole cosas que él no podía oír y disparándole sin descanso. Las balas rebotaban en su pecho sin hacerle ningún daño. Cegado por el momento y la sed de sangre dirigió su mano hacia la estúpida que osaba atacarle y empezó a acumular energía en su mano. En el momento que iba a lanzarle a la mujer una onda de Ki TenShinHan le agarró la muñeca y desvió el tiro que fue a parar a la casa quedando destrozada. No obstante la explosión derribó a la terrícola quien al caer se golpeó contra una roca y quedó ahí con el cuerpo inerte. No obstante Ten supo que no estaban muertos ninguno de los dos pues sentía aunque muy débiles el Ki de ambos.

-Maldito seas Vegeta. Asesino. ¿Intentabas matarles? – se puso difícilmente de pie- Hijo de puta, inténtalo contra… - no pudo terminar la frase pues un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula le hizo caer de rodillas y empezó a escupir sangre. No pudo hacer nada más pues el pie de vegeta impactó en su cara haciéndole caer de espaldas.

Vegeta había calculado bien la fuerza que usaba. No quería matarle. Le cogió del cuello con una sola mano y le levantó hasta que los pies de él no tocaban el suelo. TenShinHan pudo mirarle a los ojos y eso le aterró aún más. Reconocía la maldad y ese Vegeta era en ese momento toda ella. Ten supo que le mataría sin ninguna duda, aún así se aferró a su muñeca intentando inútilmente zafarse.

-Gracias hijo de puta. Me has ayudado a tranquilizarme. ¿Ves? Aunque quizás necesites que me tranquilice aún más – dijo apretando con fuerza el cuello – Me sería muy fácil apretar más y más. Y luego ir al payaso amigo tuyo y apretar su cabeza hasta quedarme con sus sesos en mi mano – dijo imitando lo que sería con su mano libre – Y si eso no es suficiente para ti luego me ocuparía de tu putita. La demostraría lo que es un hombre en la cama y créeme, seguramente ella no disfrutaría. Aunque claro, qué más dará si disfruta o no pues acto seguido la mataría. ¿Quieres eso? – Notaba que Ten tenía los ojos desorbitados presa del pánico y del terror – eso le hizo pensar a Vegeta y se dio cuenta de algunos detalles en los que antes no había caído asique le preguntó – ahora que al parecer tengo toda tu atención te preguntaré. Simplemente asiente o niega con la cabeza¿has comprendido? – Movimiento afirmativo de cabeza – OK, empecemos, has dicho que no habéis salido de aquí en meses¿es correcto? – Asintió con la cabeza – Entonces no sabes nada de la Capsule Corp. ¿no? – movimiento negativo. Vegeta le miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver que decía la verdad. Decidió hacer una última pregunta¿Sabes quién puede ser TS¿Eres tú? – una incredulidad palpable se vio reflejada en los ojos de vegeta. Este permitió que Ten se apoyase en el suelo y aflojó un poco la presión de su cuello, querría que hablase, pero no le llegó a soltar del todo.

-No, yo soy TenShinHan, pero no soy ese tal TS. No conozco a nadie que utilice esas siglas. Te juro que digo la verdad. No sé nada de lo que está pasando – vegeta se quedó desconcertado un momento. Había tenido tan claro que era él que ahora no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Empezó a pensar – parece que dice la verdad, pero no puede ser, quién más encajaría con TS, aunque si tiene razón estoy siguiendo una pista falsa, maldita sea- mientras pensaba no notó que las manos de Ten se movían hacia arriba y que se juntaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, cuando más confiado estaba Vegeta fue sorprendido por TenShinHan quien gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "TAIYOKEN" y un fogonazo de luz se produjo delante de la cara de Vegeta quien le soltó para llevar las manos a sus ojos, mientras gritaba imprecaciones notó el Ki del humano dirigirse con velocidad hacia la mujer y luego el otro y se fueron los 3 Ki juntos hacia el bosque. Vegeta pudo haberles seguido pero no quería chocarse contra ningún árbol al estar todavía cegado. Además, había decidido que ellos no tenían la culpa.

Cuando consiguió recuperar la visión buscó los Ki y los encontró bastante lejos.

-Este TenShinHan es rápido aunque no tanto como yo. De todas formas me ha enseñado a no distraerme. Me confié y pudo escapar. De todas formas no es el que busco. Volveré a la casa pues en la nota ponían que se pondrían en contacto conmigo. Esperaré a que lo hagan y entonces los encontraré. Y mi venganza será recordada – exclamó riéndose y lanzándose a volar en dirección a Capsule Corp. dejando detrás de sí una casa destruida cómo símbolo de su paso.

Mientras tanto, en un sitio alejado de la Capsule Corp. una encarcelada Bulma se encontraba atada de pies y manos en una silla. La cabeza le caía sobre el pecho totalmente inconsciente y amordazada. No se veía ninguna luz a su alrededor pero se notaba cercana la puerta una figura mezclada con la oscuridad la cual esperaba pacientemente a que su prisionera despertase solo Dios sabe para qué.

* * *

**DioXa, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo. Gracias por hecharme la bronca por mis faltas ortográficas. Creo que he corregido todas (o casi todas).**

**Laura, Criss, Fivi, Elena, Kawaii, Caroone, Jazz y Edoras, gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**Edoras, no creo que Vegeta destruya la Tierra, jajajaja.**

**Gracias a tods los que lo hayan leído. Espero que les guste el capítulo 01. **


End file.
